


Le Coiffeur

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Returning Home, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Dans un chaud après-midi d'été, Derek surprend Casey avec un talent auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 4





	Le Coiffeur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Amateur Hairstylist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492204) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian). 



Casey gémit bruyamment, en reversant sur le canapé à côté de son petit ami.

Il lève les yeux de son téléphone portable, le sourire se répand sur son visage. « Quelque chose ne te va pas ? »

Tu poses tes jambes sur lui. « Pourquoi il fait si chaud dehors ? Nous ne vivons pas en Australie, est-il vraiment nécessaire pour qu'il soit ... » Elle regarda le thermomètre près de la porte de la cuisine. « ... Trente-deux degrés dehors ? »

Derek rit et éteint son téléphone portable, le mettant de côté sur la table basse. « Je ne savais pas que tu haïsses la chaleur que beaucoup, Princesse. Inquiète qu'il va salir avec ta routine de la peau ? »

« Tu l'aimes quand j'hydrate et je le sais. » Elle a répondu hautainement, le frappant avec un oreiller et laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur un autre. « Sommes-nous en enfer ? ».

Derek lève un sourcil. « Ne peut pas être. Tu es là. »

Casey roule ses yeux, les joues se rincent. « Je n'ai pas demandé un commentaire ringard. »

« C'est toi qui as dit oui quand je t'ai invité à sortir. C'est toi qui as insisté pendant des années que je devrais être plus romantique. La façon dont je le vois, c'est de ton faute. » Il court une main sur sa jambe quand elle gémit à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu obtiennes tes cheveux de ton cou t'aide ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes cheveux. » Il dit simplement, comme si c'était ce qu'elle demandait.

« Tu sais comment faire cela ? »

Derek soulève ses jambes, glissant hors de sous eux. « Attends ici. »

Il monte les escaliers deux marches à la fois, d'une certaine manière, elle était sûre qu'il finirait par trébucher et se casser la mâchoire.

La maison était terriblement silencieuse, comme Marti, Simon et leurs parents étaient hors de la piscine publique, profitant de la chaleur de l'été, Lizzie pratiquait le tennis intérieur avec leur père à Toronto et Edwin était au centre commercial, sur un quart de travail au cinéma. Derek et Casey, à la maison de l'université pour les vacances d’été, étaient heureux à la maison seul.

À l'étage, il descendait le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, localisant habilement sa boîte de beauté, assis soigneusement sur sa table d'essayage. Il revient une minute plus tard avec une cravate de cheveux noirs et une brosse dans ses mains.

« Assoies-toi. » Il demande, sourit en place. Elle se conforme, assise tout droit, brossant quelques brins rebelles de ses cheveux auburn des côtés de son visage.

« Où tu as appris à faire cela ? » Casey demande, tournant le dos à Derek.

Ses mains courent à travers vos cheveux une fois, les doigts se ferment les uns des autres, écrémage pour tous les nœuds. « Quand ma mère est partie, mon père était un désastre avec les cheveux de Marti. Jamais appris, vraiment. Alors, j'ai demandé à la sœur aînée de Sam de m'apprendre à le faire, et j'ai tressé ses cheveux tous les matins jusqu'à ce que tu, Lizzie et Nora emménagé. »

« Maman n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. » Elle a dit, pensif.

Il rit. « Je suppose que Marti aimé que Nora a fait ses cheveux. Elle a trouvé le sien jolie quand elle était petite. »

« Si elle avait dit à maman que lorsqu'elle l'avait coupé au printemps, elle n'aurait pas été aussi choquée. » Elle a dit, et puis ils se sont moqués de la coupe latérale de leur plus jeune sœur était sportive ces jours-ci.

Les deux tombent dans un bref silence, dans lequel Casey a apprécié la main de Derek sur son cuir chevelu. « Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi Marti préférerait ma mère sur toi, cependant.

Elle a toujours été une brute en détissant des nœuds, pendant que vous le faites doucement. Je vois que tu as eu la pratique. »

Il hausse les épaules ambivalentes comme il commence à se séparer des cheveux. « Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment oublié comment le faire. » Un sourire déviant reprend ses

traits. « Je dois admettre, cependant, que c'est un bon atout à avoir. Imaginez que, une jour née chaude comme ça, ma copine se plaindre de ses cheveux. Moi, étant tout prévenant et prenant en charge le coiffeur d'une fille pendant quelques heures. Cela me ferait baiser. »

« Oh, un coiffeur, tu dits ? » Elle l'a taquiné. « Tu es sûr que tu ne voudrais pas entrer dans ce lieu que le hockey professionnel ? Je suis sûr que tu seras entouré de femmes toute la journée. »

« J'ai considéré l'idée, mais ensuite j'ai décidé contre elle. Trop de compétences nécessaires. » Il dit, en lui donnant des cheveux un léger remorqueur ludique.

« Eh bien, si tu fasses un bon travail, alors je serai le plus obligé de retourner la faveur. » Elle lui sourit.

« Je suis à votre service, Princesse. » Il rit doucement.

Casey tombe calme comme il tord ses cheveux dans une tresse simple. Il était plus lâche qu'elle ne le voudrait, peut-être plus convenablement à une enfant remuante comme Marti, et un peu de ses bosses de cheveux vers le haut de sa tête, mais elle autrement ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Il le laisse tomber contre son dos. « Fini. Comment l'aimes-toi ? »

Casey lui passe la main, souriant comme un imbécile. « C'est merveilleux, merci. »

Il laisse sortir un petit rire. « Bien. »

Elle se penche en arrière, reposant sa tête sur son épaule et souriant vers lui. « Merci beaucoup. »

« N'importe quoi pour toi, ma chérie. » Il appuie sur un baiser à son nez bouton. « Maintenant, où tu as été le châtiment que tu as promis ? »

Avant que Casey ne puisse répondre, un bâillement arrête sa réponse, envoyant Derek dans un rire mignon. « Fatigué ? »

Elle secoue la tête pétulante, mais le nouveau canapé du salon de leur famille était très confortable, il y avait des oreillers doux autour, et la chaleur la débarrasse de tout besoin d'utiliser une couverture.

« Pourquoi ne pas tu allonges ? » Derek file un peu plus, permettant Casey l'espace de s'allonger. Elle balance ses pieds sur les repose-bras du canapé, la tête atterrissant sur ses genoux.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne seras pas ennuyé ? » Elle demande, un autre bâillement se fendre le visage.

Il tend la main pour son téléphone portable et le soulève, le tapant légèrement contre son front en sueur. « Je vais me tenir occupé. Il suffit de dormir. »

Elle ferme les yeux, niché contre lui. « Si tu le dis. »

Casey passe le reste de l'après-midi à faire la sieste paisiblement pendant que Derek joue avec son équipe de hockey fantastique, se brossant la main sur sa joue chaque fois qu'elle se réveille, retournant son sourire groggy et riant à lui-même chaque fois qu'elle dérive de nouveau pour dormir.


End file.
